In the prior art, a vehicle may be configured with multiple rotary electric machines that are controlled by a group of respective inverters. The rotary electric machines may comprise one or more alternating current drive motors, one or more generators, or both. Each of the inverters may draw direct current from a direct current data bus and convert it into alternating current signals with corresponding phases for each rotary electric machine. As each inverter demands direct current to generate alternating current of one or more phases, the direct current on the direct current bus may experience fluctuations or current ripple that coincides with, or is related to, the phases of the generated alternating current. For example, in certain instances the current ripple on the direct current bus might be characterized as a transiently lower-than-expected direct current on the direct current bus or undesired fluctuations in the direct current over time on the direct current bus that potentially makes the control of the rotary machines (e.g., electric motor rotational speed or commanded torque) prone to error. To address the problem of elevated current ripple on the direct current bus, certain prior art vehicles use greater (or proportionally elevated) capacitive filtering on the direct current bus in the form of larger capacitor banks, for example. However, greater capacitive filtering may increase the cost and weight of the vehicle, which can lead to reduced fuel economy. Thus, there is need to reduce the current ripple on the direct current bus or to reduce the required size and associated cost of larger capacitor banks.